


A bad date, a better night

by Clara_Jimmy



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Awkward Dates, Bad Boy Moon Taeil, Because of Reasons, Blind Date, First Dates, First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, Rare Pairings, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Jimmy/pseuds/Clara_Jimmy
Summary: Both Taeyong and Kun are meeting someone they barely know for a first date. And the night progresses…
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A bad date, a better night

**Author's Note:**

> So, this ship.  
> The near emptiness of their ship´s tag is criminal! What are you doing, fellow NCTzens???!?!  
> But honestly, I haven’t considered this pairing until it was mentioned in a fic and I was like “hm, that actually makes sense”.

The handsome blond man from the table next to him got up to greet the person who had arrived just now, a man dressed in all black and wearing heavy boots, and they hugged briefly and then sat down and slowly started to talk. Kun understood they were meeting for the first time for a date and knew he should be polite and mind his own business. He checked his phone and again was greeted only by the same screen picture, no new messages and a time that had moved on 20 minutes since the last time he had checked and had texted Sicheng. He decided to wait another 30 minutes or so, to give Sicheng enough time to arrive and then get settled. He didn’t know what might have happened to him and didn’t want to appear intrusive or careless towards his date, especially because they were meeting for the first time as well and didn’t know each other well yet.

He tapped his fingers on the table and looked around the restaurant once more. It really was a charming place, with the dimmed golden lights and small candles on the tables, the deep colours and the slow piano music that was playing and provided a pleasant background noise. It was suited for a more serious date, if you wanted to make a good impression and didn’t mind spending a bit more money. Which was Kun´s case as he quite liked Sicheng and luckily, he didn’t have to watch his budget.

Kun thought of the possibilities, of how this night could progress. If Sicheng turned up at all, of course. They had exchanged several texts and it had been nearly three weeks since they had been introduced. Kun had a relatively good feeling about the whole thing, even if Sicheng seemed really shy and didn’t share much information unprompted and could be socially awkward and probably would be even more in person. But Kun knew he was friendly and was willing to find a way to make it work together. After a while, they could get used to each other and get to know each a lot better.

But after an hour had passed altogether, Kun was concerned for Sicheng, kind of annoyed and also really hungry, so he sent him another message.

Kun: _Where are you? I hope everything is alright with you._

When the waitress came for the third time that evening, he finally ordered pasta and started to drink his wine and she walked away with a genuine smile.

~~

~~

Taeyong eyed the tattoo that peaked from underneath the neckline of his t-shirt. From the photos he had gotten, he knew that it was a scorpion. But he wished Taeil would have chosen more appropriate clothes for this evening, even if he looked good in all black, distressed jeans and a worn-out leather jacket. He himself was wearing black slacks and the blue Louis Vuitton shirt from last year´s winter collection, one of the best shirts that he owned.

“Are you looking at my tattoo?” Taeil suddenly asked, catching Taeyong off guard, “I bet you would like it even more up close. Wanna see?” He asked with a playful grin that didn’t bore anything good and tugged the hem down to reveal more of the ink. It all just made Taeyong blush profusely and laugh in spite of his will and manners.

“Yeah, the tattoo is really nice, it´s an interesting choice,” he said, making sure to look Taeil in the eyes instead. This was supposed to be a real date, after all. He wanted to establish a real relationship with him, not just have quick fun that would ultimately lead nowhere. He decided it would be reasonable to change the topic. Away from tattoos and what he would like “up close”.

“So...,” Taeyong started and hummed to calm himself down, “did you pick anything from the menu?”

“Well, since you´re not on it,” Taeil drawled and winked at him. Taeyong felt it right in his chest and reached to smooth some of his hair behind his ear. This wasn’t helping, he thought helplessly.

“...I think I´ll have some pizza,” Taeil said.

“I have decided on the pork steak,” Taeyong said, “and what are you drinking?”

“How about a bottle of wine? I´m sure they have only the best here so we should drink up.”

“Alright,” Taeyong chuckled, “but I´m not much of a drinker, I´m warning you.”

“Nonsense, it´s gonna be just fine...,” Taeil said and smiled at him and Taeyong smiled back.

The date progressed, although not that well. Taeyong tried initiating conversation again, on some suitable starting topic that would last them for a long time. But even now, most of his questions lead nowhere and were usually seized by Taeil as an opportunity to tease him. Taeil had a very playful personality, much more than over text, and Taeyong found himself getting flustered more that he had expected. He knew he had a propensity to react like that, which would be fine, but Taeil wasn’t moving their conversation forwards. And it was getting kind of tiring and frustrating. The profile Taeil had on the dating app hadn’t revealed much about him and Taeyong hadn’t expected much considering that it _was_ an online dating app. But a problem was starting to appear because Taeil didn’t want to share a lot with him even face to face. He had asked Taeil how his day had went and what he had been doing the past week, asked about his work and schedule, his hobbies, family, you name it. The only topic that truly sparked enthusiasm was his motorcycle.

“Yeah, I´ve had my bike for almost three years now!” Taeil exclaimed proudly.

“Oh, that´s quite a long time. What made you buy it in the first place?”

“Having a bike is fucking badass. You ride it and feel invincible, like the road belongs only to you.”

“Oh, that sounds really exciting! It must be exhilarating and so much fun!” Taeyong said, “do you get to do it often?”

~~

~~

Ten: _So..._

Ten: _Sicheng just texted me... he bailed on you. I AM SO SO SO SORRY!!_

Ten: _I will make it up to you and take you to a dinner. Pls smile :))))_

Kun: _He bailed on me?? I´ve been waiting for more than an hour! But thanks for letting me know._

Kun: _Did he say why?_

Ten: _Well he is... I suppose he likes being single more. How are you?_

Kun: _Better :) I ordered food._

Ten: _What did you get?_

Kun: _Pasta_

Ten: _Nice. Tell me how good the restaurant is._

Kun spent a while texting with Ten. Since Ten had been the one who had set Kun and Sicheng up in the first place and had thought they would make a good couple Kun obviously had to steal some of his time and vent his feelings. But he couldn´t really be angry at Ten. Instead he was pissed off because Sicheng not only stood him up, but didn’t bother to send a message to him and at first Kun had been kind of worried. Now he was trying to get over the whole experience. 

So much for getting a boyfriend soon, he thought. He wanted to find someone compatible. He was honestly getting bored with being single for almost a year, even if he had gone on several dates. Being in a committed relationship was not only fun, it was comforting. Most of his friends were either dating someone or were happily single. Johnny and Ten were already all but married and Kun wondered how long it would take until they actually bought engagement rings. Yuta was probably wilding in some club right now. 

Kun didn’t mind eating dinner alone, even if he had been looking forward to doing so in company. And now he could take out his phone and scroll through social media for the usual chaos or to see what was new with his favourite artists. After a while of doing that, his food arrived and Kun instead concentrated on finally eating his pasta. And the reviews were right, the food was outstanding, and he would be telling Ten later. From time to time he looked around the restaurant, taking in the pleasant ambience and trying not to spy on other customers too much. 

“I bet you would look really good on my bike,” a sudden smooth voice said from his right. Kun startled and saw that it was the leather wearing bad boy from the table next to him. His date seemed flustered and said something non-coherent while smiling. They were definitely having more fun tonight, Kun mused. 

~~

~~

Taeyong smoothed down the fabric of his sleeves and then picked up his cutlery again, getting back to his food. The steak looked so good and was delicious, but unfortunately he couldn’t properly focus on eating it. The reason for this state was of course Taeil. Because even after their food had arrived he hadn’t stopped flirting with him and making him lose his track of thought. Taeyong had wished the date would lead to many more meetings in the future. Yet Taeil´s mind seemed to be only on one thing. Plus, as if the wine hadn’t been enough, Taeil had ordered a round of shots of whiskey for them like it was nothing. Taeyong had declined the drinks, not wanting to get drunk, but that action had gotten him another wave of teasing. He was starting to think Taeil had been lying on his profile and in their texts, pretending he was looking for something serious when maybe, he just wanted to have fun. Taeyong had to know how it truly was. 

After they finished their food, to his great surprise, Taeil suddenly took out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket and immediately proceeded to lit one and take a drag. Taeyong startled, not even knowing that he smoked, and then remembered something from earlier. 

“Hey, Taeil, I don’t think smoking´s allowed in here,” he said, “I think I saw a no smoking sign on the door.” Taeil just waved his hand and rolled his eyes. 

“No big deal,” he replied, blowing out smoke, “it´s just one cigarette. Want one, Taeyong?” He offered the pack to him and Taeyong just shook his head. 

“No? Well, maybe next time... wanna take a ride on my bike later?” he asked him again and Taeyong tried to think of a way of turning him down politely, but finally making him understand that he really didn’t want to do that now. And Taeil shouldn’t either after all that alcohol. Before he could respond though, they were interrupted by a waitress. 

“Sir, I will have to ask you to please put away that cigarette. It is prohibited to smoke inside of the restaurant,” she said politely to Taeil. His expression was incredulous and he looked at Taeyong as if she was mad. It was embarrassing. 

“Yeah, it´s really not allowed in here...,” Taeyong spoke gently. 

“I always have one with my drink,” Taeil said and didn’t change anything, picking up one of the shots and downing it instantly. 

~~

~~

Loud music suddenly boomed through the restaurant. Death metal? Or just death? 

Kun´s heart went to his throat and he tried to calm down from what had sounded like another country invaded the Italian restaurant this Wednesday evening. It was so alarming Kun wasn’t the only one looking around, wanting to find the source of the noise. He didn’t have to. It was right next to his ears, at the neighbourhooding table. The two men who sat across from each other, the couple that was meeting for the first time. They were an odd couple. The man who had arrived earlier, the one with the dyed blond hair, was wearing a blue button-up shirt and looked ready to take a passport photo or pose for a business-like photoshoot. The other one was dressed in a black t-shirt, leather jacket and his hair was messy and he could be going to a metal concert afterwards. He was the one who had the jarring ringtone and picked up the call right now, talking loudly. Kun tried not to listen, but the conversation just carried and he was sure even the staff in the kitchen could hear it. 

“No fucking waaayy! The fuck did you tell him?” the man asked and laughed, “that´s right, show them who the boss is!” 

Well, perhaps they were one of those couples where people complemented each other and liked the differences, Kun thought. His optimism wasn’t much grounded though, judging by the blond man´s expression. He looked embarrassed and like he would rather be anywhere else. Kun really hoped his partner would calm down soon. 

“And send picks!” the metal fan shouted into his phone and ended the call and finished the rest of his drink. 

“That was something! Hey, you won´t believe what just happened to my friend!” he told his date and proceeded to describe how a group of his stupid friends had gotten drunk and then into a fight, even punching a police officer and stealing his hat. 

Kun tried to get back to thoughts about his own life and figured he could check some new photos on his phone. 

~~

~~

Taeyong was looking around the restaurant, all the dark decorations gave the place a pleasant, charming and romantic vibe, and he thought that it was a perfect choice for a date. If the date itself was better, of course. He made sure to avoid accidentally looking at any of the other guests for too long. He has been here for two or three hours and he was sure everyone was aware of him and Taeil, especially after the incident with the cigarettes and the call. He had been relieved when Taeil had finally put the cigarettes away and stopped arguing with the poor waitress. Taeyong wondered how much he should tip later. 

Right now he didn’t have much to do. Taeil was absorbed in his phone, probably chatting with his friends. Honestly, the food may have been the highlight of the evening. He kept vaguely looking around until he inevitably accidently met the eyes of a girl who was eating ice-cream next to her parents and who made a funny face at him. Tayeong giggled and made a face at her, which made her laugh. And then he turned a little and found himself staring at the handsome man from the table next to theirs. He smiled at him too and Taeyong, surprised, but liking it, felt lightheaded. He huffed out a laugh and dropped his gaze, wondering if he should check him out. His date was bad, but he was still present however. 

“What´s up Taeyong? You have a gorgeous smile,” Taeil suddenly said and flagged down a waiter and ordered more shots. 

“Want something stronger?” he asked him before the waiter could walk away. 

“Not for me,” he replied, shaking his head. 

“You sure? It´s more fun that way. Loosen up a little!” 

“No, really, I´m fine, thank you,” Taeyong spoke to the waiter instead. He wasn’t fine. Mentally, he was already home, lying on the couch, listening to music and texting Doyoung about this whole fiasco. 

“Jeez, live a little, darling,” Taeil said and raised an eyebrow at him, “I think a drink or two could help you unwind.” 

“I´m not really used to drinking. I´m fine with just the wine,” he said, raising the glass, but not drinking from it. He liked getting a little tipsy, it was fun, but tonight he had wanted to stay lucid and talk to Taeil to get to know each other better. Maybe at the end of the night, he had thought, but now he was certain being tipsy around Taeil would lead to decisions he would regret in the morning. 

He caught the eyes on the handsome man from the next table again and he tried to convey his apologies, smiling politely. To his surprise and relieve he kind of smiled back, and it seemed sympathetic. Well, at least Taeil and Taeyong were not bothering him that much, although he must have witnessed a lot of their drama. 

~~

~~

Kun was sort of killing time on his phone. He had opened up one of his favourite sites that he went to to get some inspiration regarding style or setting or lighting and looked at the photos people had posted. These past several months he has been consumed by taking portraits and he doubted the spark would leave him soon. His architectural projects could wait, he would keep them on the side and dabble in them in his free time. It felt like the right calling to focus on portraits now. It was a lot of fun and he charged a lot more now. He really had Johnny to thank for his career taking off like this. 

“I bet you would look really good in my bed,” someone at the next table just said. That caught Kun completely off guard and he stopped scrolling and cautiously glanced at their table. 

Kun watched the bad boy down a shot of whiskey and he could immediately tell he has had _more than enough_ alcohol that night. In contrast to his date, who´s wineglass was still almost full and who also had a glass of juice. At that shocking sentence he laughed awkwardly. Kun cringed. Without much thinking, he quickly shot him an understanding, reassuring smile, trying to convey that he didn’t have to worry and it wasn’t his fault. He hoped that wasn’t intrusive. But being stuck in a horrible date was worse than being rejected. 

~~

~~

Taeyong has had _enough_. He has had _fucking enough_ of Moon Taeil. He had been too charming and too good to be true in their text conversations. In person he was crude and impolite and didn’t seem to be interested in anything Taeyong wanted to talk about to truly get to know each other. He kept making insinuations that made Taeyong flustered, and Taeyong wasn’t enjoying them anymore. He kept inviting him to some party or to take a ride on his motorcycle. And his alleged job as a “night club businessman” seemed shady as fuck. Any relationship with him would just be dangerous and would be filed with lies. The fact that Taeil had the appearance of a bad boy had for sure clouded Taeyong´s judgment. His fucking motorcycle and ripped jeans be damned. He was not going to be treated like this anymore, he wanted to be taken seriously. He remembered Donghyuck who reportedly had a “black list” and put people who annoyed him on it. That made him internally chuckle, but he wasn’t about to create one. 

He supposed he was going to have to meet someone the more traditional way, through friends or even by asking his parents if they had a name in mind. He wondered which one of his friends could know someone just for him. Jungwoo knew a lot of people... And if everything failed, he could always rely on Doyoung and just wait until they were forty to fulfil the crazy marriage pact they had made in highschool. Taeyong decided to stick to his usual type and leave bad boys to his fantasies. He wanted someone good, someone he deserved and would be proud to call his boyfriend. 

~~

~~

He was still on instagram when the voices from the next table interrupted him once more. He had been thinking about getting the bill and heading home, but after tonight he also felt strangely invested in the happenings at the next table. Perhaps it was a substitute for his own nonexistent date, maybe he just found them interesting, or maybe it was because their interactions had been rather unordinary and loud. Either way, Kun couldn’t force himself not to listen to them anymore. 

“I said what I´ve said. I don’t think this is going to work out. You should just go, Taeil,” the men with the blond hair said in a stern voice that left to space for arguments, “I regret going on a date with you. You are so different from how you had been before.” 

“Do you even know what you want?” the other one asked, sounding condescending. 

“Nothing has even been clearer. Really, you should go, this date is over.” For some reason Kun felt victorious as if it had been him who had said that. He also felt somewhat proud of the other man for giving him a piece of his mind. 

“You have no idea what you´re doing,” the other man retorted bitterly and Kun could just imagine his matching unseemly expression. 

“Well, you´re boring anyway, I´m not gonna be here just to waste my fucking time with you,” he grumbled. Those offensive words made him feel for the other man who had been so civil and had tried to have a normal date for hours. He was glad the bad boy was finally leaving and both of them would have some peace. 

The bad boy pushed himself up, the chair making a noise against the floor as it wobbled back. Kun looked over, questioningly, and almost debated saying something himself. 

“Whatever,” the man mumbled before fixing his leather jacket, grimacing at everyone and no one in particular and striding away.

~~

~~

The atmosphere was much lighter now. The quiet piano music, the dimmed lighting and the smaller number of guests all contributed to making the Italian restaurant seem a very pleasant place. 

Taeyong felt a lot more relaxed. He decided to text Doyoung and update him and then get the bill. He looked around and briefly locked eyes with the man at the table on his left. Over the course of the evening Taeyong had noticed him looking over a couple of times, as had a few of the other guests and waiters. Taeil´s inappropriate behaviour had caused attention Taeyong would rather not have. The other man looked nice and put together. His handsome features were complemented by black hair that has been neatly styled and he was wearing a white button-up shirt made from an expensive fabric. He had been dining alone and mostly minding his business, but now he raised his glass in a salute. 

“Congratulations on surviving that or not murdering him,” he said with a smile and after a beat Taeyong simply began to laugh. At the sheer unexpectedness or that gesture and then the absurdity of his horrible date. He raised his own glass and could feel his face grow warmer. 

“Thank you,” Taeyong said, “and I suppose congratulations to you too. You must have overheard a lot and I am so sorry. I hope it didn’t ruin your evening.” 

“Oh, no,” Kun replied, frowning and shaking his head, “my night wasn’t anything stellar. In fact, your date at least gave me some entertainment. It would be boring otherwise. Thank you, I guess? Though I am sorry that you had a bad date.” 

“Hm... that was a horrible date,” Taeyong said quietly and looked at the table and the abandoned shot glasses on the opposite end. It had been the worst date he had ever had and he couldn´t wait for the experience to become just a vague memory. 

“Hey, it´s gonna get better,” Kun said gently. He had been somewhat concerned for him while the date had been in progress, because nobody probably deserved to go through that. And definitely not him, he seemed like a nice person, who had hoped to meet someone new and actually interested in him. Kun was also reminded of his own failed blind date. 

“Bad dates just sometimes happened, not a big deal,” Kun said. 

“Don´t worry about it,” Taeyong replied. 

“I´m sure you´ll get a great date next time,” Kun said with a smile, trying to alleviate the tragic vibe in that moment. Taeyong smiled too, although he was still getting used to this situation. 

“Thank you for saying that... uhm,” he said, faltering, “we didn’t even introduce each other. I´m Lee Taeyong by the way.” 

“Oh! Right. I´m Qian Kun, nice to meet you,” he said, suddenly feeling awkward, realising that he had started to talk to him without even saying his own name or asking for his, even if he had overheard it before. 

“So your evening went bad as well?” Taeyong asked, hoping he sounded sympathetic and not intrusive. 

“Yes, because my date didn’t even show up,” Kun said, shaking his head. 

“Oh,” Taeyong gasped and grimaced, “that´s unlucky. I´m sorry for that.” 

“Thank you… it´s nice to hear… my date probably didn’t even care that much. But I guess I was spared actually meeting him and then suffering through it?” 

“Maybe,” Taeyong said, “but you can never know. Maybe he would be nice?” There was a hopeful look on his face and Kun just sighed. Taeyong seemed _awfully_ nice. Perhaps he was starting to understand why he hadn’t just walked away from the bad boy sooner. 

“Maybe... I don’t think there´s a point it wondering about what my date would be like now,” Kun said, “I´d rather just forget and focused on what´s in the future. And your date was worse for sure! I didn’t want to eavesdrop, but it was painful to hear.” They both cringed. 

“Oh my god…!” Taeyong exclaimed and run a hand over his face, as if to wake himself up, “I can´t believe I thought he would be a good date!” 

“Have you known him for a long time or...?” 

“No, I´ve just met him a few days ago! On a dating app!” 

“No!" 

“He really seemed nice and charming over text. He said he wanted to go on a proper date and get to know each other better, but then turned out to be a lot different in person, didn’t tell me the truth about himself. Here, he ordered us too many shots of whiskey, smoked and kept asking if I wanted to go to a rave and,” Taeyong said bitterly, shaking his head, “...his photos were hot.” He immediately hid his face behind his hands, laughing. He couldn´t believe he had just said that to a stranger. But he felt more at ease. 

Kun laughed as well. The allure of bad boys. Hell, could understand that, if his and Ten´s experience in the first year at university was anything to go by. They had been lucky their friends had convinced them to “break up” and they had turned their lives around, Ten especially. But even now Kun could still see Ten´s ripped black jeans, tattoos and piercings and remembered how exciting it had been. That´s how people ended up on a date with a leather-wearing fuck boy. And suddenly he just wanted to be Taeyong´s friend and make sure he wouldn’t trust the wrong people. 

“Been there, done that,” Kun said with a bitter laugh, “one reason why I asked my friend to find me someone. My absent date... he was alright and really nice, if a bit shy, which I can understand. I´m sure he´s not a bad person, just dating wasn’t for him. It´s not easy to find a man that would actually want to date and didn’t mind being all public about it. He changed his mind at the last minute. I have known him for like three weeks and only through text.” 

“Really? But that´s a while at least! He should have turned up!” Taeyong said and he meant it. He felt bad for Kun for having a date fail like this and ending up in a restaurant alone. But if his date had showed up, Kun wouldn’t be talking to him right now. And Taeyong found himself enjoying Kun´s company as he seemed to be a nice person and was charming as well. 

“Yeah, maybe it would have been good,” Kun replied. He could have spent time with Sicheng, but in an unexpected turn of events, he was now spending it with Taeyong, who was pleasant and whom he got along well after only minutes. Silence fell, but it didn’t feel awkward and he eyed his now empty wine glass. 

“So what do you normally do, Kun?” Taeyong asked, “in life? For a living? Or for fun?” 

“Well, I´m a photographer,” Kun answered with enthusiasm, “that has been my passion since childhood and it also pays the bills. I mostly do portraits these days though I´m also into taking photos of architecture. What about you?” 

“I´m a fashion designer,” Taeyong said excitedly, “I´d like to make it in the fashion industry, but I don’t get to do many solo projects yet, just starting. I work in a small boutique. But I feel it´s changing for the better, this year has been rather good, I have sold several of my pieces.” 

Their discussion was so welcome after tonight and they became so engrossed in it, enjoying sharing things about themselves and exchanging opinions and memories, almost leaning over the gap between their respective tables. The waitress had to cough to get their attention to ask if they wanted to order anything else because the kitchen would be closing soon. 

“A dessert?” Taeyong asked after being handed the menu, “they say some are not on the menu thought, different every day.” 

“I´m not sure if I should get one,” Kun said. Right this second he wanted to have a dessert, but knew he probably shouldn’t. It was getting late and he wasn’t even hungry. 

“Go ahead. You should have a dessert, you deserve it after tonight,” Taeyong said. He found that something sweet could improve a person´s mood quickly. 

“You definitely deserve it too,” Kun said, “they should give you the entire cake display for free.” Kun smiled at him and Taeyong smiled back. But perhaps Taeyong had a point. Maybe he should treat himself with one of those delicious desserts they had here. 

“Maybe... split the dessert with me?” Taeyong asked as the wild idea struck him. And he was glad to see Kun nod excitedly after a few seconds. They got up to see the display of cakes and ice-creams behind the glass near the bar. 

“So which one?” 

“Tiramisu?” 

“Cheesecake?” Kun asked, seeing they had more than just one type. 

“What is that?” Taeyong asked, pointing at a chocolate one in the front row. 

“Isn’t that lava cake?” Kun asked and leaned closer, peering at it. 

“What if it´s just a plain muffin?” Taeyong laughed, “I don’t want _that_!” 

They eventually agreed on a chocolate and blueberry cheesecake and headed back with the single slice and two forks. 

“Shall we sit at my table?” Kun asked, smiling and gesturing to the chair on the opposite side of his table. 

The restaurant had the same charming atmosphere as when they had arrived, but even better now. The two of them have been chatting so easily, without any awkward pauses or surprising unpleasant information. Strangely, it felt like the date they were supposed to have, only in an unexpected company. Taeyong wondered if Kun was interested in him and vowed that he would ask for his number if Kun didn’t do it first by the end of the night. And even if he wasn’t interested, Taeyong would still like to start a friendship with him. Kun definitely wanted Taeyong´s phone number. He imagined he would text him to see if he had arrived home alright. And later they could go on a date, _their own proper_ date this time.


End file.
